Venganza
by SolamenteDany
Summary: Tori lleva días actuando extraño y su novia Jade no sabe ni que pensar sobre su actitud. -Saben que nunca he sido buena con esto, solo lean, les prometo que no se arrepentirán (o tal vez si)-


**POV Jade.  
**

Me encuentro terminando de preparar el desayuno y sin poder evitarlo a mi mente llegan los pensamientos que he ignorado ya desde hace un tiempo, Tori lleva días comportándose extraña, sale de casa muy temprano, llega tarde, y cuando le pregunto qué pasa se pone nerviosa y me dice que nada. ¿Estará enga...? El solo pensarlo hace que me sienta estúpida por desconfiar de la chica con la que llevo 5 años siendo novias.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al verla entrar a la cocina acercándose a mí, lleva una chamarra de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y unos converse negros, me encanta cuando usa prendas de cuero y ella lo sabe, le doy un pequeño beso y ella sonríe.

-¿Te sirvo el desayuno amor?-Le digo al separarnos.

-No ve a sentarte, yo sirvo ya hiciste demasiado al prepararlo cuando hoy me tocaba a mí.

-Pues perdóname por apreciar una comida justo en el punto y no "un poco tostada" como sueles decir.- Le digo con tono de burla mientras sirvo las tazas de café.

-Graciosa.- Dice ella rodando los ojos y después se sienta a desayunar conmigo.

Después de terminar ella se pone a lavar los platos y tazas que usamos.

-Vega. Era mi turno de lavar los platos.- Le rodeo la cintura.

-Y era mi turno de preparar el desayuno y no lo respetaste guapa, así que yo tampoco lo respetaré.- Dice "molesta" y zafándose de mí agarre.

-A veces te sigues comportando como si siguiéramos en Hollywood Arts y buscaras llamar mi atención peleando Veguita.- Digo intentando que pelee conmigo en juego pues es divertido.

-Me voy Jade. Tengo que ver cuántas de mis canciones quedaron en la versión final del álbum y también veremos las opciones de portada. Después tengo que ir con mi mamá porque quería hablar de algo importante conmigo según ella.- Dice sonriendo y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Está bien. ¿Te espero para cenar?- Digo ignorando el hecho de que no me siguió la broma.

-Ammm. No creo que llegue Jade.- Dice poniendo una mueca, y aquí vamos de nuevo, va a llegar tarde. Hago que esos pensamientos salgan de mi mente y solo le sonrío.

-¿Qué harás tú hoy?

-Primero iré al set de grabación y después iré a hablar con mi madre, ya te había dicho.-Le digo ahora si molesta de que no recuerde algo que le he dicho muchas veces. Ella lo nota y me da un abrazo y empieza a darme besos en la mejilla, pero al abrazarla siento algo extraño y duro en su chamarra, y me intento acercar más intentando saber que es, pero creo que se da cuenta y se aleja.

-Oh cierto, lo había olvidado Jade, perdóname, no te enojes, bueno, ahora si me voy porque si no llegaré tarde.- Dijo mientras salía casi corriendo y nerviosa.

Mientras intento que los pensamientos de antes no regresen salgo del departamento y me dirijo al set donde se estaba grabando la serie de terror que escribí y también dirijo, al llegar nos ponemos a grabar las escenas destinadas al día de hoy y todo marcha bien hasta que por una actriz tenemos que repetir la última escena una vez más.

Normalmente los actores y actrices me desesperan cuando se tienen que repetir más de tres veces las escenas, pero casi siempre logro controlar mi mal genio, cosa que hoy no parece pasar.

-A ver Angela ya te dije 10 veces que tienes que mirar al libro al decir la frase es importante.- Interrumpo la grabación harta de que no se tome lo que digo en serio.

-Bueno, si usted me dijera la razón por la cual es tan importante sería más sencillo y entendería todo.-Dice ella retándome, cabe aclarar que no es mi persona favorita y yo tampoco soy la suya.

-Ya les dije a todo el cast la razón por la cual nadie debe saber la importancia del libro hasta que grabemos esa parte, quiero mantener…- No me deja terminar cuando me interrumpe

-Mantener "la magia del _Plot Twist_ que se le ocurrió para la historia", pero tenemos derecho a saber todo para poder interpretar bien nuestros papeles.

-Pues al parecer eres la única que no puede hacerlo, y como la mayoría si puede no arruinare mis planes de que el final sea sorprendente hasta para los que trabajaron en la producción.

Ahora me doy cuenta que debí seguir el consejo de Beck, no debí dejar que siguiera en el proyecto desde esa vez que discutimos porque le estaba coqueteado a Tori y se hizo a victima ocasionando que mi novia y yo tuviéramos una inusual pelea.

-¿Saben qué? Tómense el resto del día, retomaremos grabaciones en exactamente dos días, entiendo que pueden estar cansados por todos los días que llevamos grabando sin parar, supongo que un descanso no le viene mal a nadie.- Termine de decirlo y me fui hacía la cafetería pues me urgía una gran dosis de cafeína.

-Lamento si te hice enojar West.- Dice Angela llegando a mi lado y preparándose un café al igual que yo.

-Davis, no estoy de humor si, solo vete a molestar a alguien más o podrías perder tu trabajo.

-¿Y arriesgarte a tener que regrabar toda la serie?...No lo harías, según dijiste solo nos faltan cinco episodios.- Dice confiada de que no perdería este trabajo y tiene razón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dije lanzándole la mirada más mordaz que tengo.

-Nada…solo saber que tienes, ¿acaso tu novia y tú pelearon de nuevo y por eso llegaste de mal humor? ¿Terminaron?- Dice intentando sonar comprensiva.

-Mi vida personal es algo que no debería importarte, sin embargo responderé a tu pregunta. Sigo con mi novia y así seguirán las cosas porque ella y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas, no sabes nuestra historia así que te recomiendo que dejes tus estúpidos comentarios.

-Solo lo dije porque el otro día la vi en un restaurante con una rubia muy guapa, y se reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pensé que lo habías descubierto y pues habían discutido.- Me están dando ganas de tener unas tijeras o algún objeto punzocortante conmigo y lanzarlas lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para asustarla, pero no hay nada de eso por aquí.

-No me interesa escuchar tus inventos, me voy, tengo algo importante que hacer.- Dije tomando mi café y dando media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

-No son inventos, incluso tengo una foto.- Cuando dice eso alcanzo a percibir un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-Angela, en serio no me interesa, conozco a mi chica.- Digo mientras sigo caminando hasta mi auto que ahora veo más cerca.

-Juro que era ella, solo mira.- Sin saber porque me detuve y vi la foto que ella me estaba mostrando, no debí hacerlo, ahí estaba realmente mi novia con otra chica que no reconozco.

-No están haciendo nada malo, solo sonríen. ¿O acaso viste algo más? ¿Algo que demostrara lo que estas insinuando?- Dije rogando internamente porque la respuesta fuera negativa y retomando mi camino.

-No, pero aun así te lo está ocultando así que no debe ser bueno.- Subí al auto fingiendo que no me afectaba lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Ella tendrá sus razones, ahora si me disculpas realmente tengo algo importante que hacer y no quiero seguir escuchando como insinúas que mi novia me engaña.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo sé que hice lo correcto al decirte lo que tu novia te oculta, creo que en una relación no debe haber secretos.

-Es su vida y ella tiene derecho a tener privacidad al igual que yo, no tiene que avisarme sobre cada paso que da, así que deja de intentar hacer que desconfíe de ella porque no lo lograras, sus razones tendrá para no decirme.- Dije cerrando la puerta y rehusándome a seguir escuchándola.

Todo el camino a casa de mi madre me la pase pensando intentando recordar donde había visto a la chica que estaba en la foto con Tori y porque se me hacía conocida.

-¿Qué pasa Jadey?- Dijo mi madre al verme llegar.

-Nada…bueno…quisiera saber tu opinión sobre algo.- Dije cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿De nuevo vas a decirme sobre Tori actuando "extraño" y tus paranoias?

-No es paranoia mamá, en serio Tori está más rara de lo usual, se pone nerviosa al verla a los ojos como si me estuviera ocultando algo y…

-¿Y…?

-Hoy Angela me mostró una foto donde está ella con una chica en un restaurante y no sé creo que por más que quiera negarlo y abofetearme por pensarlo no puedo evitar creer que Tori...-Mientras estas palabras salen de mi boca se va formando un nudo en mi garganta, de esos que te advierten que tu voz está a punto de quebrarse a causa de llanto.

-Un momento Jade. ¿Realmente me estás diciendo que estas desconfiando de tu novia? Creí que después de seis años juntas era obvio que te ama y que son la una para la otra.

-Cinco, llevamos cinco años siendo novias.- Dije corrigiendo a mi madre y evitando su pregunta porque aunque no estoy convencida de que me engañe Tori me oculta algo importante y eso me hace sentir insegura.

-Sí lo sé, pero el año en que ambas estuvieron teniendo citas y "conociéndose" también cuenta para mí, eran novias, no oficialmente pero ya todos lo considerábamos así, creo que incluso ustedes lo sabían, pero igual fue linda la forma en que le pediste ser tu novia… inusual y escalofriante, pero linda.- Dice sonriendo y yo lo hago igual al recordar ese día.

 _ **-Flash Back-  
**_

 _-Jade, estás demente, no podemos entrar así, se supone que deberíamos estar dormidos en la otra cabaña y son las 3 am. Esto prácticamente cuenta como allanamiento de morada- Dijo Beck susurrando._

 _-No lo es, esta no es su casa, además todos estamos quedándonos en estas cabañas y les dije a los guardias lo que planeaba.- Le dije a mi amigo._

 _-Jade, Beck tiene razón, además hace días que estas ignorando a Tori y por eso decidió dormir aquí, deberíamos irnos y regresar al plan original, ese donde se lo pedías a la luz de la luna y no sé que tanto._

-Si no van a ayudar lárguense no sé porque los traje a ustedes, incluso Cat hubiera sido de más ayuda.

 _-Porque necesitabas de alguien silencioso y que no gritara con cada palabra._

 _-Para eso mejor hubiera venido sola, ustedes son tan silenciosos como una alarma de incendios.- Dije rodando los ojos._

 _-Bueno, hagamos esto antes de que alguien se despierte y llame a la policía.- Justo cuando dijo eso André se pegó con una mesa haciendo que la lámpara que ahí estaba terminara en el suelo._

 _-¿Quién está ahí?- Bien Vega. Brillante pregunta, como si un ladrón fuera a contestar esa pregunta._

 _Sé que al despertar ella no tiene muy buena vista y que venga sin lentes y este oscuro es algo a mi favor, aunque ahora mi plan B también este arruinado, pero ya estoy aquí y no creo tener este valor otro día. A diferencia de ella yo sí puedo ver lo suficiente así que me acerco a ella por detrás y le tapo la boca ahogando un grito de su parte._

 _-Tu mejor pesadilla. Pero tranquila, para soltarte solo debes decir que sí. - Al susurrarle esto noto que ella claramente se relaja pues seguramente reconoció mi voz._

 _-Sí.- Si no fuera porque la quiero la golpearía por sus tonterías._

 _-Aun no hago la pregunta boba. Pero no es una pregunta, es una orden. Se mi novia.-Le digo en tono amenazante aunque sé que no le asusta en nada._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Dios, sí!- Dice soltándose de mi agarre y abrazándome bien._

 _-¿Todo está bien Tori?- Dice el padre de Tori y detrás de él vienen su esposa y también mis padres._

 _-Jade me pidió ser su novia.- Dice sonriendo y abrazándome por la cintura._

 _-¿Y para eso era necesario causarnos un infarto a las 3am?- Dijo mi madre alterada._

 _-No hubiera sido así si Vega hubiera dormido en donde le correspondía y si Beck y André no fueran tan ruidosos.-Respondí encogiéndome de hombros._

 _-No fue gracioso Jade, creí que había entrado un ladrón.- Dijo mi ahora novia frunciendo el ceño._

 _-"No fue gracioso Jade" Si Vega, como digas, ahora vamos a dormir.- Dije comenzando a arrastrarla conmigo._

 _-Jade siempre tan tierna- Dijo el loco de Sikowitz asustándonos a todos._

 _-¿Cuánto llevas aquí loco?- Pregunté._

 _-Desde que comenzaron los susurros, fui el primero en bajar, tengo el sueño ligero._

 _-Bien Vega, vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí._

 _-Jade. Las quiero en habitaciones separadas.- Escuche decir al señor Vega y mi padre creo que dijo algo similar, pero obviamente no les haré caso. Cuando llegamos a la habitación donde estaba antes de decidir que sería esta noche cuando se lo pediría solo nos recostamos en la cama._

 _-Jade. Me vengare del microinfarto y de toda la semana que me ignoraste._

 _-Si Vega, como digas.- La abrace y nos dormimos._

 _ **-Fin Flash Back-**_

-La amo mamá, no quiero perderla.- Le digo soltando las lágrimas que me negaba a dejar salir, ella me consuela hasta que desaparecen y al estar abrazándola siento su celular vibrar y al revisarlo ella sonríe levemente. Pero cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle ella habla.

-Perdóname Jade, pero tengo que hacerlo.- Dice y me tapa los ojos con un pañuelo.

-¿Mamá que haces?- Digo intentando quitármela.

-Jade. Deja eso, es para una sorpresa.

-Mi cumpleaños es en un mes.

-Lo se gruñona, ya calla y deja eso en su lugar, no te muevas o no sabrás cual era la sorpresa.- Decidí hacerle caso, pero puse mis otros sentidos al máximo y escuche como abría la puerta y pisadas, muchas en realidad, lo que significa que hay varias personas en mi casa y yo estoy con el maquillaje corrido y sin saber qué pasa.

-Bueno ya está todo listo. Vamos- Dice mi madre ayudándome a levantar y por los pasos dados y la dirección creo que vamos hacia el jardín.

Mi madre se aleja pero siento como alguien más se acerca y me abraza, le rompería un brazo si fuera alguien más, pero reconozco el perfume y el tacto de Tori.

-Si quieres que te quite el pañuelo solo debes decir que si.- Siento como toma mi mano y lentamente desliza algo por uno de mis dedos.

-Vega…- Estoy sin palabras.

-¿Serías mi esposa Jadey?- Dice en mi oído y estoy segura que solo nosotras lo escuchamos.

-¡Sí! ¡Demonios, sí Vega!...Por eso llevas tiempo actuando extraño, idiota me asustaste.- Dije aun sin quitarme el pañuelo pero abrazada a Tori. Escucho aplausos pero no me importa quien esté viendo en estos momentos.

-Te dije que me vengaría de la manera en que me pediste ser tu novia.- Escucho como se ríe y lentamente me quita el pañuelo, y su cara cambia.

-Lloraste, ¿Qué pasó amor?- Dijo ella.

-Tu plan con Angela, eso sí dolió Vega.

-¿Mi plan con Angela?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué planearía algo con alguien que no conozco?- Dice ella confundida.

-Angela ha estado insinuando que…- No termine la oración pues no sabía cómo lo tomaría Tori.

-¿Qué..? Termina Jade, no me voy a enojar contigo sea lo que sea, lo prometo. Si nuestra relación funciona tan bien es porque siempre hablamos con la verdad.- De reojo veo como nuestros amigos se van del jardín dejándonos solas.

-Lleva tiempo haciendo insinuaciones de que me engañabas o me ocultabas algo, incluso tiene una foto tuya con otra chica…y que salieras tan temprano de casa y llegaras tarde no ayudaba a mis nervios y…por favor no te enojes yo solo…- Me interrumpió dándome un beso en los labios.

-¿Me disculpas?...Regreso en un segundo, solo voy a herir gravemente a alguien.- Dijo haciéndome sonreír.

-Ven. Les dije que después tantos años a Tori se le habían pegado los instintos asesinos de la bruja.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo Robbie?- Dijo mi novia viéndolo con una mirada asesina y Robbie como el valiente que es salió corriendo.

-Tori, nosotros solo veníamos a felicitarlas por el compromiso, no tenías porque asustar a nuestro amigo.- Dijo André riendo.

Nuestros amigos nos felicitaron y también vi que en la "reunión" estaba mi padre y los Vega.

-Bien hecho Toro. Casi fue tan romántico como esa vez.- Dijo Sikowitz fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima, yo iba a decir algo sarcástico pero vi a una chica que estaba a su lado y era la misma rubia que estaba en la foto del restaurante con Tori.

-Hola, tú no me conoces pero yo a ti sí. Mi nombre es Evanna y soy sobrina de Erwin Sikowitz, y es un placer al fin conocer a la chica de los sueños de Tori, su demonio personal y su mejor pesadilla.- Dijo sonriendo, creo que la locura es familiar.

-No puedo creer que lo dijo.- Voltee a ver a Tori que era quien había dicho eso y estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté a la chica pues no sabía de donde había sacado eso cuando Tori solo me lo dice cuando estamos a solas.

-Oh eso dijo cuándo le pedí que te describiera para diseñar el anillo que ahora está en tu mano. Y como soy diseñadora y sabía que dirías que si ya empecé a diseñar los vestidos que usaran en su boda.

-Evanna ya cállate las Jori son lentas, si seguimos como hasta ahora en unos…dos años se casan y en otros tres tendrán pequeños demonios cortando la casa e incendiando todo con tijeras.- Dijo Sikowitz.

-¿No querrás decir incendiando la casa y cortando todo con tijeras?- Dijo Tori.

-Se lo que dije Toro.

-Como sea, no exageres, no somos lentas. Solo que ustedes quieren que todo sea rápido como en las películas donde un día se conocen y al otro se casan.- Dije intentando defendernos.

-Jadey son lentas, tardaron casi tres años en darse cuenta que se gustaban, uno en hacerse novias y cinco en comprometerse.- Dijo Cat riéndose.

-Sí, toda una vida, me hago vieja y no veo nietos venir pronto.-Completó la señora Vega.

-Mamá, también existo y puedo darte nietos.- Dijo Trina.

-Pierde la esperanza Holly, las Catrina son aún más lentas que Jori.- Dijo Beck haciendo sonrojar a Cat y Trina y reír a los demás.

Y así pasamos la tarde, la familia entera conviviendo y hablando sobre diversas cosas.

 **Vaya. Es extraño volver aquí después de tanto tiempo, no me alargaré mucho porque no se que decir y además son las 3 am. Espero que les haya gustado esta cosa a lo que mi cerebro llama historia y que se le ocurrió demasiado tarde. Espero también leernos pronto.**


End file.
